


back to the place only you and i share

by hotelbooks



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Drunk Ashton, Drunk Luke, Fluff, I'm Sorry, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, No Smut, Sleepy Luke, Underage Drinking, ashton's 18, ashton's kinda sad, fetus lashton, i almost cried, luke's 16, michael and calum aren't even mentioned, sorry - Freeform, the title has nothing to do with the actual story, they don't kiss, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotelbooks/pseuds/hotelbooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“what are you looking at?” ashton said through a laugh, and luke quickly looked down at his bottle.</p>
<p>	“it’s just- you drink it so quick. is it that easy?” luke asked, trying to hide the fear in his voice. ashton laughed again, and luke blushed from embarrassment.</p>
<p>	“dude, it’s not going to kill you. it’s just beer.” ashton said. putting the bottle to his lips again.</p>
<p>	“right,” luke muttered, putting the bottle to his lips. “just beer.”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>        or the one where ashton and luke get drunk together, and go on their own little adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	back to the place only you and i share

**Author's Note:**

> QUICK NOTE: THIS ISN'T EDITED SO I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE IF THERE ARE ANY SPELLING MISTAKES

“i don’t know, ash. i’ve never really-“

 

“come on, luke. it’s not like anyone’s gonna catch us. we’re alone!”

 

“but- i just- fine.”

 

               ashton grinned, a glint of mischief in his eyes- luke notices, opening the small case in between them. he pulled out a bottle and handed it to luke, taking his own out and popping the lid. luke furrowed his eyebrows and tried opening the beer like ashton, but couldn’t get it open. he let out a struggled whine and ashton chuckled. “here,” ashton held out his hand, luke placing the cold bottle in it. luke watched carefully as ashton twisted and pulled the lid at the same time, the small cap coming off with ease. ashton handed luke the bottle and took a drink of his. luke’s eyes stayed on ashton, watching as his adam’s apple moved when he swallowed the alcohol. ashton took the bottle away from his mouth, letting out a small ‘ah’ and looked over to his blonde friend. he tilted his head with a small smile.

 

               “what are you looking at?” ashton said through a laugh, and luke quickly looked down at his bottle.

 

               “it’s just- you drink it so quick. is it that easy?” luke asked, trying to hide the fear in his voice. ashton laughed again, and luke blushed from embarrassment.

 

               “dude, it’s not going to kill you. it’s just _beer_.” ashton said. putting the bottle to his lips again.

 

               “right,” luke muttered, putting the bottle to his lips. “just beer.”

 

               it surprised luke at first, the taste of the liquid in his mouth. he thought it would burn, but it really just tasted like soda that wasn’t sweet. he brought the bottle back down and smacked is lips, inspecting the taste. he shrugged and nodded as an approval, tipping the bottle to his lips again and glancing at ashton, who was already finished his first bottle. he smiled at luke, patting his knee.

 

               “told ya it wasn’t gonna kill you,” ashton said matter-of-factly. luke shrugged, and slowly finished the bottle as ashton waited for him to finish. “we’re drinking the whole case, so no one finds it in here.” luke was hesitant, but ashton _did_ have a point. if one of their parents found the case with missing bottles, they were bound to get in trouble. so luke nodded, taking out another bottle.

 

               after 6 bottles each, the two boys just sat, contemplating what to do with the case and the bottles.

 

               and of course, as ashton was 18 and luke only 16, they were definitely far from sober.

 

               luke forgot what he was supposed to be thinking of and looked around. the small lamp on ashton’s bedside table was the only thing lighting up his bedroom, and it wasn’t a very good light. things around him were a bit hazy, like the three - or was it four? - picture frames on ashton’s dresser, which luke was unable to identify the pictures inside them, or what kind of supplies were set in the container on ashton’s desk (were they pencil crayons? or pencils, or crayons? maybe they’re pens. luke doesn’t know). then he turned his attention to ashton, who was looking down at the empty case, deep in thought.

 

               and sure, luke has 6 beers inside his system, but his fuzzy mind comes to a conclusion that ashton is very pretty, with his short curly hair, his smooth face, his shiny hazel eyes and the frames that rest in front of them on the bridge of his cute little nose. luke giggled softly and his face broke out into a lopsided grin. the giggle caught ashton’s attention, and he looked up.

 

               “what?” ashton asked, and luke got out from his criss-cross position and onto his hands and knees, pushing the empty case away. he crawled closer to ashton.

 

               “yer just-“ luke paused, giggling again. “soo pretty.” he slurred, poking ashton’s cheek. ashton smiled wide, his dimples deepening like craters in the moon, and luke swore his heart jumped out of his chest. ashton let out a loud giggle, similar to luke’s but _cuter_ \- luke thinks.

 

               “you- you’re so cute when, when yer drunk,” ashton stumbled over his words and moved his head so both of their foreheads were touching. luke smiled and booped ashton’s nose with his nose, causing both boys to erupt into a quiet fit of laughter as they sat so close together. luke’s eyes screwed shut as he laughed, and ashton took the opportunity to lick his forehead, since he wasn’t looking. both boys quickly pulled back, luke pulling back too fast and falling backward. he laughed more, rubbing his forehead.

 

               “grooossss,” he whined, using his sleeve to dry the spot ashton licked.

 

               “’m gonna go put-put the bottles ‘n the recycling. stay ‘ere,” ashton commanded, putting the bottles in the case and slowly getting to his feet. luke nodded and stayed where he was on the floor. ashton left the room and was back a few minutes later, the empty case in his hands again.

 

               “whada we do with the case?” ashton asked, helping luke up. luke examined the case, realizing that it was cardboard.

 

               “le’s burn it!” luke cheered. ashton nodded.

 

               “lemme go get a lighter,” ashton said, staring at luke for confirmation. luke nodded, but then furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head, grabbing onto ashton’s sleeve as he was turning away.

 

               “we can’t light it ‘n here, silly,” luke smiled. “outside.” luke pointed to the door like ashton didn’t know where ‘outside’ was. ashton muttered a quiet ‘ohh’ and nodded, grabbing luke’s outstretched arm and pulling him into the kitchen. he grabbed a small lighter his mum uses to light cigarettes and pulled luke along with him out the door. ashton led luke to his backyard.

 

               it took a few tries to get the flame going on the lighter, and then another few times to actually light the case, but once in started, ashton cheered in victory, jumping up from the spot the two boys were sitting. luke watched the orange flame with wide, excited eyes, and ashton smiled fondly. luke was literally a child - but they both were, really, in the state they were in. ashton noticed how luke’s face was dangerously close to the flame, and he pushed luke’s chest back. luke squeaked in surprise and threw his hands behind him to stop his fall. he looked up at ashton.

 

               “don’ get too close. ‘ll burn that cute lil nose of yers.” ashton slurred, booping luke’s nose. luke scrunched up his nose and frowned.

 

               “don’t do that!” luke exclaimed dramatically, and ashton rolled his eyes.

 

               once the case was burned and the slight breeze blew the ashes around the backyard, ashton looked over to luke. “we should go on ‘n adventure!” ashton gasped, and luke furrowed his eyebrows.

 

               “where?” luke asked, and it was ashton’s turn to furrow his eyebrows.

 

               “ummm,” ashton thought, tapping his finger on his cheek. his face light up; he had an idea. “it’s a surprise! come on,” ashton reached his hand out, pulling luke to his feet. ashton led out a loud bark of laughter when luke stumbled forward, gripping onto ashton for support. ashton (once again) grabbed luke’s arm and dragged him behind, down apath into the trees in ashton’s backyard. luke tripped a few times before huffing and pulling away from ashton’s grip.

 

               “yer too fast,” luke mumbled. ashton frowned.

 

               “’m sorry,” ashton apologized, then turning around and crouching slightly. “hop on m’back!” and luke did as told, smiling and jumping up onto ashton’s back. ashton stumbled forward slightly (which caused luke to let out a _very manly_ squeal, gripping onto the front of ashton’s shirt tightly), but quickly regained his balance, gripping onto luke’s thighs. ashton was at least able to walk without stumbling, since he can hold his alcohol better than luke can, and luke was very thankful for that.

 

               it felt like they were walking for ages, and the lack of movement luke’s body was doing made him _very_ drowsy. he nuzzled his face into the crook of ashton’s neck, his eyes falling shut.

 

               “dontchu dare fall asleep ‘n me,” ashton laughed, pushing luke up his back more to wake him up. luke’s eyes fluttered open and he huffed. “’re almost there, lukey.”

 

               “’m not sleepin’,” luke hummed. “jus’ closin’ my eyes.” ashton pushed luke up his back again, and luke raised his head.

 

               “if ya fall asleep ‘n me, ‘ll make ya walk, stupid,” ashton grumbled. luke sighed and desperately tried to keep his eyes open for the remainder of the journey.

 

               luke gasped happily when they got to ashton’s ‘surprise’ destination. he pushed himself off of ashton’s back and dropped onto his feet, steadying himself with ashton’s shoulders. he smiled wide and giggled, running through the meadow ashton had brought him to. the grass was tall and there were flower’s _everywhere_. the meadow stretched on for miles (that’s quite an exaggeration, but luke is _drunk_ , and his eyes are seeing a massive stretch of grass and flowers that probably wouldn’t be as massive if he was sober). ashton followed luke, until luke tripped over a tree root and rolled into the grass. ashton dropped beside him and both boys laughed, ashton helping luke to sit in criss-cross position like they did while lighting the beer case on fire.

 

               “t’s so pretty,” luke hummed in amazement, touching the flowers around him softly, like if he put any more pressure on them they would wither and break under his hands. the grass and flowers were coated in fresh dew, and the moonlight lit the entire meadow like a christmas tree. luke was in _awe_. ashton smiled wide at the blonde, but that smile quickly faltered into a smaller one.

 

               “dad use’ta take me here ‘ll the time,” ashton slurred, his smile turning into a frown. ashton looked down into his lap, and luke took his attention away from the beautiful setting and focused it on ashton. luke mirrored ashton’s frown and scooted closer, resting his hand on ashton’s. ashton looked up at luke, a few tears streaming down his face. even in his drunken state, luke remembers the story of ashton’s dad walking out on him at the age of five. luke didn’t know what to do, so he pulled his friend into a hug. ashton shut his eyes, letting more tears fall, and after a short, comforting silence, ashton pulled away. he took off his glasses and wiped his eyes on his sweater sleeve. he put his glasses back into the bridge of his nose and stared at luke, luke staring back. ashton’s face went blank and he looked away from luke, picking a flower. luke was confused, about to ask what was wrong until ashton looked back up - still with a blank expression - and shoved a flower into luke’s hair. ashton let out a soft, watery giggle, and luke smiled at him. ashton continued putting flower’s in luke’s hair, his smile slowly growing again after every flower, until luke’s hair was a mixture of blonde, pink, purple, blue, and white. when there was no more room for flowers, ashton smiled at his artwork.

 

               “you look like a princess,” ashton commented, and luke blushed lightly, looking upward where he can see a petal hanging down near his eyebrows.

 

               “am i a pretty princess?” luke asked. ashton laughed.

 

               “mhm,” he hummed. ashton paused for a second, tilting his head and looking up at luke’s hair. “y’know, your hair would look cool spiked up ‘n shit. you should try it sometime, yeah?”

 

“maybe,” luke shrugged. he’s never really thought of quiffing his hair, he never even had his fringe off of his head.

 

ashton grabbed luke’s arms and dragged him down with him, luke yelping in surprise. luke landed on top of ashton and quickly rolled off, laying to the right of him. “look at the stars,” ashton smiled, pointing upward to the sky. luke hummed and smiled softly, staring up at the little specks of light littered across the black sky.

 

               “look at the stars, look how they shine for youu,” luke sang, slurring his words slightly. ashton laughed, hitting his shoulder.

 

               “corny,” he smiled. luke laughed softly, then they both fell into another comfortable silence. luke looked over at ashton, who’s eyes were shining brighter than any star in that sky. he hesitated, but scooted closer to that their bodies were touching. ashton didn’t tear his gaze away, but hummed in content, in a way to tell luke that it was okay. luke sighed happily and nuzzled his face into ashton’s neck.

 

               “stars‘re pretty, but yer eyes are prettier,” luke mumbled, his eyes too heavy to keep open anymore. he gave up on keeping them open and let them fall shut. ashton snorted.

 

               “corny, luke, very very corny,” ashton repeated, shaking his head. luke let out a tired chuckle, and ashton slid his arm under luke’s waist. he wrapped it around him and hugged him close. luke hummed, his breathing slowly getting lighter. ashton noticed, but didn’t say anything. he wanted to stay under the stars.

 

               so he lay there, he thinks for about a half hour, until his eyes began to get droopy (it didn’t help that luke’s breath was hitting his neck, and his soft snores were luring ashton to sleep like some sort of lullaby). he sighed and slowly pulled his arm out from underneath luke, sitting up. he wondered how he was going to get luke back into the house, because he knew that if his mum came home to find them out in the meadow, they were going to get caught drunk - and ashton didn’t want to get luke in trouble.

 

               he didn’t want to wake luke up, but it was the only way to get him back into the house. “luke,” he whispered, shaking the sleeping boy’s shoulders. no response. “lukey,” ashton tried again, shaking a little harder.

 

               “hm?” luke responded, his eyebrows raising slightly. however, his eyes remained shut. he began snoring again. ashton huffed.

 

“luke, mate. ya got’ get up,” ashton tried again, attempting to sit luke up. luke was more awake by the movement, and he sat the rest of the way up and rubbed his eyes. “are you gonna walk for me, lukey?” ashton asked, and luke nodded, but rested his head on ashton’s shoulder, making no attempt to get up and move. ashton groaned and stood up, making luke’s head fall forward and he opened his eyes, pulling his head back up. ashton grabbed luke’s arms and pulled him to his feet, and luke stumbled into ashton’s chest. he whined softly.

 

               “sleepy,” he mumbled into ashton’s sweater, and ashton sighed.

 

               “i know, ‘m sorry, but-but jus- get up ‘nto m’back, okay?” ashton said, holding luke by the shoulders. luke nodded and ashton grabbed his arms (for the hundredth time tonight), turning around and pulling them around his neck. “keep yer arms there,” he instructed, bending down and grabbing luke’s thighs. ashton knew luke was too tired to put any effort into this, so he took a deep breath and hoisted luke up onto his back. luke’s head immediately lulled onto ashton’s shoulder, and luke nuzzled his face into ashton’s neck once again. ashton started walking towards the pathway, and almost within seconds, luke was fast asleep on ashton’s back, his arms hanging limp in front of ashton and his feet dangling loosely. ashton made his way down the path and back to his house, humming softly to yellow by coldplay which was now stuck in his head ( _thanks, luke_ ).

 

when they got into the house ashton quickly made his way into his room, turning away from the bed and gently placing luke onto it. luke mumbled incoherently, groaning and shifting until he was comfortable. ashton wondered if he should get luke out of his clothes, after all, he was wearing heavy sweatpants and a sweatshirt. ashton decided against it and pulled the covers over luke, then going downstairs to grab two glasses of water and some advil, knowing they’d need it in the morning. he put them on the bedside table and quickly changed into pyjamas (in the room, even though he considered leaving the room but luke was too far gone to look at ashton while he was changing). he crawled into bed beside luke and pulled the younger boy into his chest, luke snuggling in and letting out a soft, deep breath into ashton’s chest. ashton smiled softly and pressed a kiss to luke’s hair, falling asleep to the sound of his breathing.

 

(and sure, luke was awoken by 3am to the intense sick feeling, and sure ashton followed him to the bathroom as he puked into the toilet. and of course, ashton’s mum was awoken by luke’s horrid puking sounds, and ashton had to make up an excuse that luke wasn’t feeling well in the first place. but his mum took his slurred words as being drowsy, nodded and went back to bed. ashton was relieved that they were off the hook, and once luke was finished emptying the contents in his stomach, ashton gave luke a new toothbrush and let his brush his teeth, then leading him back to bed.)

 

(ashton may have got up a half hour later to do the same, but thankfully his mother wasn’t woken up this time. luke was right by his side.)

 

(ashton couldn’t be more thankful for luke hemmings, and luke hemmings couldn’t be more thankful for ashton irwin - even though he pressured him into getting drunk with him. he’ll have to give him a slap in the head for that one in the morning.)

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually the longest thing i've ever written (and it's still kinda short oops + my first lashton thingy too aye) so hope you guys like it! anyway, enjoy and leave kudos and/or a comment if you want (-:


End file.
